Episodio:Goodbye
|siguiente = The New Rachel }} Goodbye,'' en español Adiós,'' es el vigésimo-segundo episodio de la Tercera Temporada y el sexagésimo-sexto de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 22 de Mayo de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Este episodio marca el final de la Tercera Temporada, y se centra en la graduación de ocho de los personajes principales. Sinopsis En el final de la Tercera Temporada, finalmente llegó el momento de la graduación, la clase 2012 de McKinley High School mira al pasado y el presente mientras contempla el futuro. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza con Will caminando por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llega a la sala de música y ve a Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Artie, los 5 miembros originales de New Directions cantando y bailando "Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat" exactamente de la misma forma que lo habían hecho 3 años antes. Mientras los ve, Will recuerda cuando los vió cantando esa canción por primera vez hace tres años. El resto de los chicos de New Directions aplauden y Santana le dice que es la canción más de gueto que jamás escuchó, a lo cual Artie asiente y dice que pasaron desde apestar en eso a ganar las Nacionales. thumb|240px|Will cantando "Forever Young"Will escribe "Goodbye" (Adiós) en la pizarra y les dice a los chicos que la tarea de la semana es fácil: teniendo en cuenta que la graduación es en apenas unos días, y que ya no tienen nada más para lo que prepararse, los que se quedan tienen que elegir una canción para cantarle a quienes se gradúan, y viceversa. Mercedes dice que le gustaría poder cerrar las puertas y quedarse ahi junto a ellos por siempre, a lo cual Brittany indica que pueden usar el tarro de basura como inodoro y que pueden comerse a Joe. Will toma una guitarra y se dispone a cantar, y Quinn dice que realmente espera que cante un rap, pero Will se ríe y dice que en este caso quiere dedicarle una canción a los chicos que se gradúan, por lo cual les canta "Forever Young". Kurt va recorriendo el McKinley High, pensando que la primera vez que llegó al colegio tenía miedo de hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, no hablaba de sus ideas políticas, no compartía lo que le decía el corazón, y se reprimía a si mismo por no salir del closet. Mientras varios estudiantes que pasan lo saludan, Kurt abre su casillero y piensa que el McKinley lo ha hecho una persona mucho más sociable, abierta y sin miedo de mostrarle su estilo de la moda a todos. En ese momento pasan dos chicos gays vestidos con el mismo estilo que caracteriza a Kurt, mientras en su mente, el dice que está seguro que contribuyó con su granito de arena a que los homosexuales no tengan que esconderse, sino que ahora pueden ser ellos mismos en público. A su vez, reconoce que eso significa bastante para alguien que una vez pretendió estar enamorado de Rachel Berry para no tener que salir con Mercedes Jones. Kurt llega al auditorio, donde está su padre, quien le pidió que se encontraran allí para darle su regalo de graduación. Burt le dice a Kurt que hasta sus 7 años lo tenía, pero luego lo perdió. Antes de eso le resultaba fácil entenderlo, lo llevaba a la cama a la hora de dormir, le ponía dibujos animados en la TV cuando estaba aburrido, le enseñó a montar en bicicleta. Pero luego cumplió 8 años y comenzó a convertirse en esto, y fue como vivir con un alien, y aunque trataba de mantenerse al día, era muy dificil, sobre todo luego de que su madre falleció. Kurt intenta animarlo, diciéndole que hizo su papel de padre muy bien, y Burt le responde que está orgulloso de todo lo que lograron juntos, a lo cual Kurt está de acuerdo. Burt le pregunta a su hijo si recuerda como comenzó todo, cuando fue que comenzaron a caminar juntos, y no en direcciones opuestas, pero Kurt se encoje de hombros y le thumb|left|214px|Burt bailando "Single Ladies" pide que se lo diga. Burt dice que no, que se lo mostrará, mientras sube al escenario. Le recuerda algo que sucedió en el sótano de su casa, mientras Tina y Brittany ingresan también al escenario vestidas de negro y Burt se coloca un guante en una mano. Kurt se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento, sin poder creer lo que está a punto de pasar, pero su padre le dice que se siente, se tranquilice, y que acepte su regalo. Comienza a sonar la música y Burt imita la coreografía de "Single Ladies" con Tina y Brittany bailando detrás, exactamente de la misma forma que lo hizo Kurt con ellas tres años atrás. Finalmente Kurt aplaude boquiabierto, mientras su padre hace una reverencia. thumb|152px|Kurt cantando I'll Remember Kurt y Blaine ingresan a un salón de clase, donde Blaine le dice que ya no pueden alargarlo más, y que tienen que hablar del hecho de que Kurt se graduará en unos días y él no, y de cómo harán para mantener su relación, ya que la larga distancia será un problema enorme. Kurt le responde que no debe preocuparse por nada, porque nunca se despedirá de él y encontrarán la forma de mantenerse unidos a pesar de todo. Blaine sonríe, y luego le pregunta si ya ha decidido como se despedirá del resto. En la sala de música, Kurt dice que quiere dedicarle su canción de despedida a todos, pero especialmente a los hombres de la sala, ya que verdaderamente lo inspiraron, puesto que nunca lo vieron por lo que los hacía diferentes, sino que lo vieron por lo que los hacía iguales. Kurt menciona que en esa sala no importa si eres homosexual o heterosexual, sino que lo único que importa es que son todos amigos. Luego de esto, Kurt canta "I'll Remember". En los pasillos, Rachel se acerca corriendo a Finn y Kurt para decirles que llamó a NYADA y al Actor's Studio y le dijeron que sus cartas de aceptación han sido enviadas esta semana, por lo cual estarán llegando en cualquier momento. Rachel les dice que harán un pacto: Cuando les lleguen las cartas, las abrirán juntos en la sala de música, a lo cual ambos chicos aceptan. Santana camina por los pasillos del colegio y se choca contra un montón de globos y guirnaldas, detrás de los cuales están Sam y Mercedes. Cuando Santana pregunta exaltada qué es todo eso, Sam le revela que Mercedes obtuvo un contrato de superestrella, pero Mercedes interviene diciendo que Sam está exagerando. Le cuenta a Santana que gracias a ese video que Sam subió a YouTube de ella cantando "Disco Inferno" la llamaron de la UCLA para que estudie allí. Santana la felicita y ambas chicas se abrazan. Luego, Sam le pregunta a Santana si escuchó sobre Mike, y Santana, curiosa, va a hablar con él, quien le dice que tenía todo listo para ir a Alvin Ailey, pero lo llamaron de Jeoffrey, en Chicago, para ofrecerle una beca. Santana lo felicita y lo abraza, y Tina le dice que debe estar emocionada por poder finalmente guardar ese uniforme de Cheerios y ponerse el de la Universidad de Louisville, a lo cual Santana asiente y dice que no puede esperar. Sin embargo, mientras se aleja de allí, Santana va pensando que está avergonzada, que es una estrella, y por lo tanto, se pregunta que hace yendo a Kentucky. Ella piensa que es tan talentosa como Mercedes, Mike, Rachel o Kurt. Pero termina su línea de pensamiento diciéndose a si misma que su madre sabrá como ayudarla. thumb|left|Brittany, Santana y su mamá en Breadstix En Breadstix, Santana está cenando con su madre y Brittany. Maribel le cuenta a Brittany que un día Santana llegó y dijo "mami, papi, soy gay", y dice que todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en cómo no se dió cuenta antes, como cuando tenía 7 años, que decidió vestirse como el Tío Jesse para Halloween. Brittany le pregunta a su suegra si entonces no le importó la sexualidad de su hija, y la Sra. Lopez responde que lo único que le importa es que su bebé sea feliz, a lo cual Santana menciona que ojalá su abuela pensara igual. Su madre le dice que no debería querer incluir a alguien en su vida que no apoye sus sueños. Santana, entonces, aprovecha la ocasión para revelarle a su madre que no quiere ir a la Universidad de Louisville, sino que en su lugar quiere ir a Nueva York. Su madre le insiste en que vaya a la Universidad, diciéndole que quiere que su hija tenga lo que ella no pudo tener, y añade que Nueva York seguirá ahí luego de que obtenga su título universitario. Cambiando de tema, Maribel le dice a Brittany que oyó que entrará a la Universidad de Purdue, pero Brittany la corrige, diciéndole que no es la Universidad, sino la Granja Purdue, pero aún así no podrá ir, ya que no se gradúa. Ante esto, Santana se sorprende y le pregunta cómo puede ser que no se gradúe, a lo cual Brittany responde que en realidad se alegró cuando supo que no se graduaría, ya que tendrá la oportunidad de recursar el último año nuevamente y mucho mejor, ya que esta vez se presentará a las clases. Además, dice que podrá ser nuevamente la presidenta escolar, por segundo año consecutivo. Santana, aún sorprendida, le pregunta por qué no se lo dijo, y Brittany le responde que qué creía que iba a pasarle, teniendo en cuenta que su promedio académico es de 0,0. En ese momento, Santana dice que entonces si Brittany se quedará en Lima, ella también lo hará, a lo cual Maribe niega con la cabeza algo triste, en señal de desilusión. thumb|216px|Mercedes y Rachel en You Get What You Give En la sala de música, Finn le dice a los mas chicos de New Directions que la siguiente es la canción que le dedican los graduados, por lo cual los 8 comienzan a cantar "You Get What You Give", durante la cual todos se abrazan y muestran el afecto que se tienen. Al terminar la presentacion, los graduados han quedado sentados, mientras que los mas chicos han quedado al frente. En un salón de clases vacíos, Rachel está intentando decidir con Finn que sillas llevaran para cuando se casen, y Finn le dice a Rachel que quiza en realidad lo que la estresa o le preocupa no es el hecho de las sillas si no el hecho de que se esta comprometiendo con su marido, a lo que ella contesta que eso es algo a lo que no tiene ninguna duda y Finn le pregunta si lo dice de verdad, porque ultimamente ha creado un ambiente extraño entre ambos, entonces Rachel va junto a el se le sienta en el regazo, diciéndole que está exagerando ya que con la presión de todo lo que esta pasando solo esta haciendo que ella lo page pero no es asi, que se casaran y no hay otra cosa que la haga mas feliz y se besan. thumb|264px Se muestra un monologo de Finn disiendo que recordaba su primer dia en este año en la escula en donde no tenia idea de quien era o que haria, que antes era el futuro lo que le asustaba pero que ahora estaba totalmente conforme con todo lo que a logrado, refiriendose a que se casara con la chica que ama, se mudara a New York para perseguir sus sueños, con la mujer que ama y con su hermanastro gay, diciendo que esta seguro de eso por su audicion a la universidad (en donde se muestra su audion). Despues se ve que Mr. Schue le da su anuario a Finn firmado donde le hace una pequeña dedicatoria muy seria y segun Finn sin sentimiento y no es lo que esperaba, En donde will le dice que lo intento pero no podia escribir otra palabra sin venirse abajo, entonces el dice que no importaba, luego Mr Schue le confiesa lo que realmente hizo para que el se uniera al club glee que al escucharlo quedo impresionado y ademas necesitaban un icono masculino para el grupo y el puso la marihuana en su casillero y asi logro chantajearlo y le pide perdon pero a Finn no le importa diciendo que eso lo hace mucho mas cool. Luego Finn esta en su casa mirando una fotografia de el y su padre donde tiene una charla con su mama, donde en coclusion Finn dice que todo parece estar tomando su lugar menos él. thumb|left|176px|New Directions (Juniors) cantando In My LifeEn la sala de coro los no graduados comienzan su cancion hacia los graduados donde Artie toma la voz y dice que la cancion es para todos pero que sobretodo le queren dar las gracias a Finn por ser amigo de todos y todo lo hecho por el club glee, asi comienza a sonar "In My Life", en donde se ven las emociones de todos identificandose en unas palabras de la cancion, y al terminar se ve que todos los graduados van y abrazan a los no graduadoss menos Puck que se queda pensativo y desilucionado en su asiento. Luego se ve a Quinn caminando y diciendo que quien iba a pensar que su ultima año terminaria exactamente como lo empeso hace mucho tiempo en estos mismos pasillos, siendo popular, llendo a la universidad de sus sueños y ganando las nacionales. sigue diciendo que todos estan muy sensible pero ella no ya que se siente mas fuerte cada dia y ya a llorado demaciado, mira a sus amigos y se da cuenta de que nada los parara, y mira a Puck estudiando diciendo "quiza a uno si"; se ve que la entrenadora Shannon ayuda a Puck con el examen. Quinn sigue, donde dice que la secundaria le da regalos a todos especialmente se los ha dado a ella, y quiere marcar este ultimo tiempo dandole un regalo a personas especiales. thumb|left|174px|Quinn y Rachel en el bañoAparece Quinn en el baño empezando a hablar con Rachel diciendole que uno de primero la acaba de abrazar diciendole que nunca cambie, y ella dice pobre es muy joven para darse cuenta que cambiar puede ser bueno, si no hubieramos cambiado jamas seriamos amigas, y Rachel dice que aun siente raro llamarse amigas. Entonces Quinn le da un boleto desde New York hacia New Haven, que tenia uno para ella hacia New York, todo el mundo habla de estar en contacto y quiere asegurarse de que ellas lo hagan entonces Rachel le agradece, Quinn dice que aun no esta segura de que el matrimonio adolecente sea bueno pero esta muy feliz de que ella y Finn esten juntos que nacieron el uno para el otro, y Rachel dice: "¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso sobre lo tuyo con Puck", a lo que Quinn le responde "Vieja Historia", y Rachel sigue diciendo que cuando estaban juntos el era mejor persona para si mismo y con los demas. Puck está con Quinn en su habitación donde lo ayuda a estudiar pero Puck dice que no puede y se quiere ir insistiendo en que no perdiese su tiempo ayudando a un perdedor, pero Quinn dice que no está ahí para ayudar a un perdedor sino está ahí porque lo quiere, fue su primera vez, Puck se sienta y le dice que lo echo a perder con esa experiencia, pero Quinn dice que no tiene arrepentimiendo y el le dice que eso es bueno ya que se ha sentido muy mal por todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, ella dice que de verdad se preocupa por el, ya que despues de que Beth naciera estuvieron muy distanciados pero quethumb|218px|Quinn y Puck se besan cuando dos personas están tan unidos de la manera en como lo estan ellos, estan unidos por toda la vida, Puck dice que si lo necesita estara aqui en Lima haciendo su ultimo año por siempre pero ella dice que nunca debio haber perdido su virginidad con este chico sino que el Puck del que se enamoro tenia estilo, sólo necesita recuperar la confianza en si mismo para que te vaya bien , y el le pregunta como se supone que hara eso y Quinn le dice asi y se inclina para besarlo pero Puck la rechaza diciendo que no se lo merece y que lo guarde para algun chico que valga, pero ella dice que no hay nadie mas que se lo merece y solo recuerde la persona que era cuando se conocieron, Quinn le dice si dejara que lo bese y Puck dice que seria mal educado si dijera que no, entonces Quin añade: "Sabes Puck, lo conseguiste", ambos se sonrien y se besan. Luego se ve a Puck en los pasillos camino a dar su prueba diciendo que lo gracioso de un beso es que si llega justo en el momento y con la chica indicada te puede cambiar por completo, demostrando que ya recupero la confianza en si mismo esta listo para resdir la prueba que definira su futuro. thumb|170px|Quinn en la oficina de Sue Sue esta linpiando un trofeo, y entra Roz donde tienen una discucion amistosa y se ve Sue conserva su puesta para las Cherios; luego entre Quinn y le viene a devolver el uniforme a la entrenadora pero le insiste para que lo conserve, diciendole que se siente, y comienza a decirle que la admira mucho creyendo que se parecia a ella pero que no ya que eres mejor, que la recordara por siempre y esta segura que llegarámuy lejos. Quinn le da un abrazo muy emocianada y le dice que de verdad la extrañara, y Sue dice que no sabe como eso es posible pero gracias. thumb|left|172px|Puck interpretando "Glory Days"Luego llega Quinn donde todos esperan el resultado del examen de Puck, la profesora sale y Puck le quita la prueba de las manos la ve y grita: "Es aprobado, ¡me graduaré!". La primera en abrazarlo es Quinn diciendole: "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti". Y comienza a sonar Glory Days, mientras se muestra a todo los graduados. En el escenarios los van llamando, hasta que ya estan todos, ademas lanzan hacia el techo y tiran los birretes de graducaion abrazándose y festejando. Luego Rachel, Kurt y Finn estan en la sala de coro con todas las cartas para entrar a sus universidades; Finn es el primero en abrirla diciendo que no entro, le sigue Kurt y tampoco entra a Nyada, la ultima es Rachel y dice que si entre, entro a la universidad, todos con cara de sorprendido y alegres. Se ve a Rachel diciendo que jamas se hubiese imaginado como terminaria su paso por la secundaria, con la corona de reina del baile, se casara con el hombre que ama, las nacionales es todo perfecto pero no se siente tan bine como habia imaginado por Kurt y Finn ya que ellos no lo lograron y a decidido aplazar un año su presencia en NYADA y acompañar a Kurt y Fin para que entren tambien y todos se vayan a New York juntos. Santana esta en su casillero quitando todos sus fotos y cosas del casillero ya que dice que no quere tener esto y pensar que con los recuerdos puede dejar a estas personas, entonces la madre de santana le entrega su regalo de graduacion, es dinero para su universidad ahorrado por ella durante 18 años, Santana dice que no hace falta ya que se quedara aqui y no ira a la universidad; Su madre parece respetar esto y le dice que si entonces no quere con el dinero se vaya a New York a perseguir sus sueños que sabe que ella puede y Santana le da las gracias y lthumb|160px|Rachel cantando roots before branches en la estación del trena abraza Rachel sale de su casa en donde Finn la pasa a buscar y van a camino a casarse, [[Archivo:Glee-Goodbyep.jpg|thumb|212px|Rachel en Nueva York cantando Roots Before Branches.]]pero al final Rachel se da cuenta que el la llevo al una estacion de metros donde tiene el pasaje hacia New York, que sus padres la estan esperando y todo New directions la despedira; entre medio de esto ella le dice que no lo hara sin el pero Finn le dice que debe irse y que la deja libre diciéndole que se metio al ejercito en una ciudad lejana donde no lo puede seguir; ambos se besan y dicen que se aman y comienza a sonar Roots Before Branches, Rachel canta mientras camina hacia el tren se despide de todos, y parte hacia New York, al llegar allá se muestra algo contenta, y asi termina la tercera temporada mostrando como Rachel se va a la gran ciudad en busca de sus sueños. Música del episodio *'Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat' del musical Guys and Dolls. Interpretada por Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie y Kurt. *'Forever Young' de Rod Stewart. Interpretada por Will. *'Single Ladies' de Beyoncé. Bailada por Burt, Tina y Brittany. *'I'll Remember' de Madonna. Interpretada por Kurt. *'You Get What You Give' de New Radicals. Interpretada por Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana y Mike. *'Can't Fight This Feeling' de REO Speedwagon. ''Cantada por Finn (Flashback) *'In My Life' de ''The Beatles. Interpretada por Los Juniors de New Directions. *'Glory Days' de Bruce Springsteen. Cantada por Finn y Puck. *'Roots Before Branches' de Room For Two. Interpretada por Rachel y Finn. Invitados especiales *Gloria Estefan como Maribel Lopez *Iqbal Theba como El Director Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones como Shannon Beiste *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington *Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans *Damian McGinty como Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen como Joe Hart *Romy Rosemont como Carole Hudson *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel *Keong Sim como Michael Chang *Tamlyn Tomita como Julia Chang *Gina Hecht como Sra. Puckerman *Charlotte Ross como Judy Fabray Curiosidades *Durante la escena en la que Will le confiesa a Finn que lo engaño para que se uniera al club Glee en la pizarra que está a un lado del escritorio se puede ver el mismo recorte que se ve en la escena del capitulo piloto en la que Will le muestra el paquete de marihuana a Finn y en el que se lee "PRIORITY #1 HELP THE KIDS" *El vestuario que usa Rachel al final del episodio, está inpirado en el de la Primera Dama Jackie Kennedy en 1961. *Cuando se ve a Rachel,Finn y Kurt abriendo las cartas de admisiones se ve que Rachel esta usando las misma falda que uso durante la canción Don't Go Breaking My Heart en la segunda temporada. *Este episodio contiene tres flashbacks en escenas de canto y/o baile: **El primero fue New Directions interpretando Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat en el episodio Pilot. **El segundo fue Kurt, Tina y Brittany bailando Single Ladies en el episodio Preggers. **El tercero fue Finn cantandoCan't Fight This Feeling en el epsiodio Pilot. *Es la segunda vez que Finn rompe con su novia en un auto. La primera fue en Funeral con Quinn *El elenco no recibió el guión de la escena de la graduación hasta que salió al aire para mantenerlo en secreto. *Además de Lea y Cory, el resto del elenco no consiguió los últimos dos páginas del guión, y por lo tanto no sabían nada de la ruptura Finchel, sino hasta que el episodio salió al aire. *Cuando los que se van a graduar cantan una canción a los que no, Brittany está con los no graduados, sin embargo, cuando viceversa, está sentada junto a los que se van a graduar. Recepción de la Crítica. El episodio fue bien recibido por la crítica, aunque algunos no estaban tan contentos con ella. El A.V. Todd Club VanDerWerff le dio un grado "A", y escribió que lo que "le gustaba más que todo" estaba siendo "extraordinariamente lúcida sobre quiénes son estas personas y lo que son capaces. Bell Cristal de Huffington Post la describió como "cordial, cómico y, sí, ridículo absolutamente". The Hollywood Reporter Lesley Goldberg llamó un "final lloroso y conmovedor". A pesar de que reconoce excepciones, Erica Futterman de Rolling Stone se caracteriza el episodio como un "sapfest sin parar de llorar demasiado y no nostalgia suficiente", mientras que Erin Entertainment Weekly Strecker dijo que tenía "la cantidad perfecta de flashbacks y revelaciones" y lo describió como "un final de temporada que seguro se sentía como un final de la serie" . Rae Votta de Billboard escribió que "simplemente no hay suficiente tiempo para resolver el destino de las personas mayores tantos en apenas una hora", un sentimiento que también se expresa por Bobby Houston Chronicle Hankinson, que pensaban que el episodio podría "han sentido un poco más lógico que se le dio un total de dos horas para respirar". Hankinson también dijo que lo dejó con "la mayoría preguntas", pero también "una furia". dos TV Guide revisores fueron entusiastas : Kate Stanhope descrito es como una "mezcla perfecta de pasado de los niños, presente y futuro", y Damian Holbrook escribió que la clase "de 2012 salió en una nota alta con un final de temporada tan sólido, emocional y divertido, ¿verdad haber pensado que estaba viendo uno de los primeros de la serie 13 episodios ". Los revisores quedaron impresionados con la escena entre Rachel y Finn cuando él le dice que la está enviando a Nueva York. VanDerWerff llamado Kurt abriendo su carta de rechazo NYADA "un buen puñetazo como que se me ocurre para esta serie", aunque John Kubicek de BuddyTV lo caracterizó como "el giro de la trama más increíble jamás en este espectáculo". Bell esperaba que ello prolongar su estadía en Lima, ya que podría dar "más tiempo en pantalla para Burt Hummel, que es posiblemente el mejor personaje en Glee". La escena en la que Burt le da su regalo de Kurt fue descrito como un regalo " "por muchos críticos. Kubicek escribió:" Felicidades a Glee para convertir un momento lleno de savia en una divertida ", y señaló Strecker lo poderoso escenas típicamente tenían entre Hummels antes de añadir" anoche no fue una excepción " , y terminó citando a Kurt: "... Best Graduation Gift Ever" Raymund The Wall Street Journal Flandez considera "poco realista" la noción de que la madre de Santana permitiría el dinero que había ahorrado para los gastos universitarios de Santana para ser "perdido en un sueño", y Bell lo describió como "demasiado bueno para ser verdad". Michael Slezak de TVLine estuvo de acuerdo y se llama Maribel "locamente indulgente", pero dijo Estefan había hecho "un buen trabajo". Kubicek, sin embargo, sostuvo que Estefan se perdió en el papel, y escribió Futterman que el agitado , las escenas al azar habría sido mucho mejor con un poco de canto de Gloria Estefan ". La escena en la que Finn le dice a Rachel que está su envío a Nueva York en vez de casarse con sus críticos tanto sorprendido e impresionado. Strecker llamó uno de sus "favoritas sin canto escenas del año, posiblemente la serie", y VanDerWerff decirlo más claramente:. "Es una de las mejores cosas que he visto en la televisión este año" 2Tanto Monteith y Michele fue elogiado por su actuación: Slezak dijo que era su "mejor trabajo", VanDerWerff dijo que "mataría" de la escena, y Bell dijo que "algunos de los mejores actuación Cory Monteith" La llegada de Rachel en Nueva York trajo comparaciones con Mary Tyler Moore de Bell y Strecker, ya que este último lo dijo, "ella lo va a hacer después de todo" Imágenes 574863 301554846591310 188823254531137 680281 1176938440 n.jpg 576821 301535023259959 188823254531137 680252 637993469 n.jpg 574806 301528623260599 188823254531137 680235 2030716185 n.jpg 578914 302001523213309 188823254531137 681186 693251548 n.jpg 581263 302998846446910 188823254531137 683176 1209715399 n.jpg 405041 302999456446849 188823254531137 683185 99567175 n.jpg 427836_302999563113505_188823254531137_683188_135507280_n.jpg 524126_302999773113484_188823254531137_683193_914682703_n.jpg 536656_302999379780190_188823254531137_683183_1554495123_n.jpg 399095_302999669780161_188823254531137_683191_1571335535_n.jpg 548422_302999516446843_188823254531137_683187_229099884_n.jpg 558502_302999069780221_188823254531137_683180_532289937_n.jpg 577222_302999486446846_188823254531137_683186_187992636_n.jpg 577481_302999296446865_188823254531137_683182_239468872_n.jpg 578508_302999416446853_188823254531137_683184_1930449633_n.jpg 581187_302998946446900_2063108162_n.jpg AsKMJdZCMAE04Gv.png 556199_349471518440892_171736566214389_933869_1210258689_n.jpg 558641_349282215126489_171736566214389_933287_43110951_n.jpg 383516_349287711792606_171736566214389_933307_219888697_n.jpg 305605_10150772477946673_74681301672_9770047_1951825748_n.jpg|Gloria y Chris gloria.jpg|Las Chicas de La Familia Lopez|link=Sra. Lopez y Brittana gloria y naya.jpg|Sra.Lopez y Santana 543196_10150774562931673_74681301672_9775036_1383747434_n.jpg|Sra. Lopez con Brittana glee fox.jpg 292688_351661484888562_171736566214389_939454_1783539413_n.jpg 577853_351661088221935_171736566214389_939445_2109344028_n.jpg 561382_351661158221928_171736566214389_939447_88140892_n.jpg 545097_351661788221865_171736566214389_939458_175468647_n.jpg 541991_351662058221838_171736566214389_939461_1452124073_n.jpg quick.jpg|Quick|link=Quick 322GLEE_Ep322-Sc35_049_FULL.jpg|Naya Rivera/Gloria Stefan 322GLEE_Ep322-Sc_002_FULL-1.jpg 322GLEE_Ep322-Sc35_013_FULL.jpg 322GLEE_Ep322-Sc_028_FULL.jpg 319811_376220535758031_180301848683235_1053123_1996351204_n.jpg 385596_376909032355848_180301848683235_1055056_1190809697_n (1).jpg 536297_378875152159236_180301848683235_1061026_556450745_a.jpg 301773_374575432589208_180301848683235_1048246_1703586783_n.jpg 380591_374433539270064_180301848683235_1047744_1253579647_n.jpg 398846_374575265922558_180301848683235_1048244_34517729_n.jpg 521890_374433582603393_180301848683235_1047745_1608884533_n.jpg 522785_378875095492575_180301848683235_1061024_2039434962_n.jpg 528678_374433139270104_180301848683235_1047735_1006180757_n.jpg 538505_374433465936738_180301848683235_1047742_427869995_n.jpg 558680_374433492603402_180301848683235_1047743_1281694509_n.jpg 577223_378875132159238_180301848683235_1061025_1726330028_n.jpg 581071_374580269255391_1962316067_n.jpg 292655_378855192161232_180301848683235_1060991_1608103049_n.jpg 314277_376908882355863_180301848683235_1055052_1507604475_n.jpg 576693_379009935479091_180301848683235_1061454_2002573799_n.jpg 156553_374593649254053_180301848683235_1048289_666769012_n.jpg 156568_378995208813897_180301848683235_1061373_371137762_n.jpg 292655_378855192161232_180301848683235_1060991_1608103049_n.jpg 292682_379013202145431_180301848683235_1061487_1126194371_n.jpg 389657_377045965675488_180301848683235_1055618_992349359_n.jpg 531185_379010005479084_1743586225_n.jpg 534865_378964545483630_180301848683235_1061312_2023026479_n.jpg 536569_379010052145746_180301848683235_1061457_1661733399_n.jpg 542119_378980358815382_180301848683235_1061335_1287326930_n.jpg 551962_374593692587382_180301848683235_1048291_1487771236_n.jpg 561384_376919679021450_180301848683235_1055086_788610002_n.jpg 578109_375013159212102_180301848683235_1049274_32082715_n.jpg 581136_377164022330349_180301848683235_1055843_1530052405_n.jpg 581518_375039289209489_180301848683235_1049339_840194440_n.jpg 576295_326677570733657_100001742502591_787357_998163054_n.jpg 533434_326676304067117_100001742502591_787354_1141537436_n.jpg 560370_326679434066804_100001742502591_787359_1677895821_n.jpg 550367_326678244066923_100001742502591_787358_127925826_n.jpg 536412_379535962093155_180301848683235_1062830_185059884_n.jpg 534446_379536022093149_180301848683235_1062831_1826118920_n.jpg 555435_379536028759815_180301848683235_1062832_1187163946_n.jpg 546579_379986898714728_180301848683235_1063864_159765521_n.jpg 540384_379986935381391_180301848683235_1063865_846627569_n.jpg 485815_379986958714722_180301848683235_1063866_1348899320_n.jpg 531355_379987008714717_180301848683235_1063868_250788544_n.jpg 536804_379987028714715_180301848683235_1063869_280976376_n.jpg 581201_438823332813855_198449753517882_1555326_1863116978_n.jpg 535169_440213759341479_198449753517882_1559526_501928949_n.jpg 535857_440213589341496_198449753517882_1559517_1604880591_n.jpg 537501_440213649341490_198449753517882_1559522_572649496_n.jpg britttanannna.jpg|Brittana|link=Brittana |linktext=Brittana Goodbye 149378_460559240625469_137599332921463_2019828_674558121_n.jpg 149378_460559247292135_137599332921463_2019829_1967702811_n.jpg 149378_460559253958801_137599332921463_2019830_16279028_n.jpg 301880 10150922535722044 55482772043 9792368 1092816930 n.jpg 551214_442966555715318_192895094055800_1763176_1111982240_n.jpg 156103_442966495715324_192895094055800_1763175_1909871019_n.jpg ccc.jpg 546727_442966362382004_192895094055800_1763172_25271711_n.jpg 392434_442966322382008_192895094055800_1763171_843395194_n.jpg 538093_442966289048678_192895094055800_1763170_1084186837_n.jpg 579257_442966252382015_192895094055800_1763169_823246533_n.jpg 521410_387355781311173_1148107619_n.jpg 522357_387355747977843_180301848683235_1086276_325780483_n.jpg 564803_387355641311187_180301848683235_1086275_1055882088_n.jpg 554654_387355581311193_180301848683235_1086273_1849758972_n.jpg 398189_387355547977863_180301848683235_1086272_1121341174_n.jpg 45277_387355514644533_180301848683235_1086270_1978713502_n.jpg 292529_387355481311203_180301848683235_1086269_887158844_n.jpg 543598_387355417977876_180301848683235_1086268_641403917_n.jpg 428437_387355357977882_180301848683235_1086267_1250608848_n.jpg 527672_387355314644553_180301848683235_1086266_1172385537_n.jpg 295083_387355167977901_180301848683235_1086264_1163135640_n.jpg 428552_386727944707290_180301848683235_1084580_1768215064_n.jpg 521527_386727914707293_180301848683235_1084579_1848119306_n.jpg 538780_237774269664834_100002967898239_402581_413940374_n.jpg single.jpg 577584 356208694432159 116710915048606 897697 1130765638 n.jpg 577496_315426308537497_765774320_n.jpg 534330_315422308537897_188823254531137_716020_1319310651_n.jpg u.jpg 579530_398721163505961_115126838532063_1135539_2014680224_n.jpg 576799_374433319270086_180301848683235_1047738_1935227398_n.jpg 562571_398718706839540_353180296_n.jpg 556713_398718486839562_115126838532063_1135450_493113196_n.jpg 553384_398720926839318_115126838532063_1135530_1472556982_n.jpg 533045_398718213506256_1642571110_n.jpg 526084_398721420172602_694923022_n.jpg 522238_398720390172705_115126838532063_1135514_1077292832_n.jpg 481350_398721283505949_115126838532063_1135543_784573776_n.jpg 319857_398718433506234_115126838532063_1135449_121408588_n.jpg 301799_398721236839287_115126838532063_1135541_972367004_n.jpg 292692_398720796839331_115126838532063_1135527_374521805_n.jpg 182314_398718780172866_115126838532063_1135462_706196823_n.jpg 181460_398720646839346_115126838532063_1135523_1678018204_n.jpg 179557_398717993506278_115126838532063_1135434_1963187439_n.jpg 72816_398720990172645_115126838532063_1135533_1159713081_n.jpg good.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px|Los padres de Mike le dan un regalo (escena eliminada). Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada Categoría:Episodios de Graduación Categoría:Final de Temporada Categoría:Episodios Final de Temporada